The Commoner In Love LONG PAUSED HIATUS TO FOCUS ON ONE STORY
by Blue Ace 20th
Summary: AU. Ash has enroll himself in an elite academy in Sinnoh, he is starting his freshmen year with his new friend Hilda. As the day progress they soon find out that they have more then mutaul feelings for each other. Will they confess there feelings for each other, or will Ash's senpai help further there feelings. [SYOC] see CH 5. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for clicking this story, this will be my second story and I hope it will be viewed. This is a new story about Ash and Hilda, I ship them and this is what I'm writing about. In this story Ash will be 15 and Hilda will be 14, this is rated T story and will keep it that way. This is basically my version of Ouran High school host club, but in Pokemon version. I will put two of my OC's in here to make it more interesting. Also the characters will be devided in three years. Also the students will be wearing Tieko uniforms from Kuroko No Basket, because there uniforms looks cool. :P There might be a little OOCness in this. Also in this fic Gary and Paul are Ash friends.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**-3rd years-**

**Shade Simmons**

**Cynthia Shirona**

**Flint Oba (Elite 4)**

**Lucian Goyo**

**Aaron Ryou (Elite 4)**

**N**

**Steven Stones**

**Reggie Shinji**

**Nando Naoshi**

**Riley Gen**

**-2nd years-**

**Ace Fudo**

**Biance Bel (from unova)**

**Stephan Kenyan**

**Harley**

**Georgia Langley**

**Cheren**

**Virgil**

**Cheryl Momi**

**-1st year-**

**Ash Ketchum**

**Hilda White**

**Hilbert Black**

**Dawn Berlitz**

**Trip Shooti**

**Drew Shu**

**Paul Shinji**

**Barry Jun**

**Cameron Kotetsu**

**Kenny Kengo**

**Zoey Nozomi**

**Ursula Urara**

**May Mable**

**Gary Oak**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hearthome academy, senpai and kōhai's.**

It was a nice Autumn weather in Hearthome academy, they cherry blossom leaves were blowing with the wind. New students have enroll themselfs at the most elite school in Sinnoh. New students walk towards the main building of Hearthome academy, on the rooftop we see two students chatting there day away. "So Shade-senpai, what do you think of the new student?" a blue haired student asked.

"Meh, as long as there're not total assholes or a jerk. There okay in my book." said a black haired student who is Shade, he glanced at his best friend and said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class, Ace." Shade said to his blue haired friend.

Ace then let out a sigh, "Why should I, I'm smart enough as I am." Ace replied to Shade. "Besides I prefer to see faces of our new kōhai's." Ace said as he glanced at the school ground, he then spotted someone who caught his eye. "Shade-senpai," Ace called out. "I think we have trouble." Ace said to his friend. Shade then looked at the school grounds.

At the front gate stood a male student with jet black raven hair, he has small "z" below his eyes. He as wearing the Hearthome academy unifrom. **(A/N As I said, all student will be wearing Tieko uniforms from Kuroko no basket but the school logo is replaced by a golden heart logo.)  
**Although his uniform was a bit messy due to being pushed down to the ground. "What is your problem with me." the male student said to the two students in frony of him.

"Shut your mouth commoner, we don't allow you kind of people in here." said a green haired student.

"That's right commoner, you should be in the trash where you belong." added by a dirty blond student.

"Maybe we shoul teach this guy a lesson, commeners don't belong in the Hearthome academy." the green haired student said. The two students were known as Drew Shu and Trip Shooti. There were also freshmen in the Hearthome academy.

"Just because I'm not like one of doens't mean you get to treat me differently," the raven haired student said. "now if you excuse me. I have to go." he said as he began walkling towards the main building, but fell as Drew stuck out his foot.

"You're not going anywhere commoner, we have unfinished business." Drew said as he started kicking the raven head.

On top of the roof Ace and Shade are witnessing to whole thing, "Come on senpai, we gotta stop this." Ace said as he climbed the fence on the roof.

"Got it." Shade replied as he followed Ace, they then jumped off from on top of the roof and landed on ground level in no time. **(A/N The academy has 5 floors.)**

The two upperclassmen then ran towards the two students to stop to problem, "Hey you freshmens, cut it out!" Ace exclaimed as he ran to them. The two student then saw two other students running towards them.

"Crap, it's the upperclassmen." Drew said in fear.

"Let's make a break for it!" Trip exclaimed as they started to run for there lives. Ace and Shade made it to the student on the ground but failed to catch the other two.

Ace bend down to see if he's alright, "Hey you okay there?" Ace asked the raven head student.

He got up and let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "Thanks for trying anyway." he said.

Ace then helped the fallen student got up, "Don't worry about them, we'll report this incident to the head master." Ace said as he picked up his school bad. "This is going to there personal records."

Shade then picked up the students ID card, "Here ya go," Shade handed his ID card back. "sorry I peeked at it. Couldn't resist. Ash Ketchum."

"So, your name's Ash?" Ace asked which Ash nodded, "Nice to meet you Ash, my name's Ace." Ace said as he gave Ash a hand shake. "And he's Shade, my senpai." Ace said as he gestured to Shade.

"How are ya," Shade said, "come on now let's go see which class you're in." Shade said, Ace and Ash nodded and walked towards the front building. There was a big board at the left side of the building, it has many names on it and the class where student go. "Looks like I'm in class 3-A this year," Shade said. "which class are you two in?" Shade then asked the two.

Ace searched for his name and found his class, "I'm in class 2-A, and so is Bianca, Cheren and Virgil too." Ace said. "What about you Ash, what class are you in?"

Ash looked at the first yeals list and found his name, "I'm in class 1-A." Ash said. "It loos like my class is on the second floor though, that cool."

At that moment they heard the academy bell rung which signaled the start of class, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Shade said as waved good-bye and walked to class.

"I best be on my way too," Ace said to Ash. "you know how to get there right?" Ace asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I just have to find the stairs and find class 1-A. Easy, right." Ash said as he and Ace walked in inside. They made it to the second floor and soon parted.

"Alright then, my class is a floor above so I'll see you later." Ace said as he waved Ash good-bye.

"See ya, Ace-senpai." Ash said as he walked in the hallway, he felt someone was watching him. He walked a few feet until he heard a voice.

Well, well, well. Now that the two senpai aren't around anymore, I guess there's no stopping us huh commoner." Ash then turned around and saw Drew with a smirk on his face.

Ash then let out a sigh, "Why can't you leave me alone, what have I ever done to you." Ash said irritated.

"Because we don't accept the fact that a lowly commoner like you get to be in this high elite academy," Ash turned in front and saw Trip at the other end. "no matter how well you took the entrance exam we won't accept that." Trip said as he walked closer towards Ash. Drew then walked closer to Ash, to finished unfinished 'business'.

The two students was atleast two feet until they heard a voice, "Why don't you jerks leave him alone." the three students then glaced at the stairway and saw a brunette student with the same uniform. **(A/N Female student wear skirts that reach above there knees.)**. "You two are cowards to pick him on 2 on 1 like that." she said to Drew and Trip.

"Why do you care if we beat him up or not, it's not your business." Drew said to the brunette.

"Yeah, why don't you go and drink tea for all we care girly." Trip added.

At that comment the brunette was angered, "What did you call me!" she exclaimed angered. "My name is Hilda White, and I will beat your ass off for calling me that." Hilda said to the two. Drew and Trip was a little dumbfounded and started laughing, which angered Hilda even more.

"You must be joking, you can't possibly beat us." Drew sneered. Hilda had have enough, she then sprinted towards Drew. Drew attemped to punch her but missed comepletely. "Wha!" Hilda then grabbed Drew's hand andheld it against his back, she then used her free hand and held Drew's throat in a locked position. **(A/N Sorry that I'm not good at descibing the position right, I don't know that much about it.)**

Hilda then saw Trip aiming a punch towards her, in a quick decisive motion she used Drew's face to blocked the punch. She then kicked Drew's body at Trip and both fell to the ground, she then stand in front of them with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Leave now or I'll break every bones in your pathetic little bodies." Hilda said with fire burning in her eyes.

Drew and Trip wasted no time in running for there dear lifes, Hilda waited until they were out of eye sight and turned to Ash. Ash tensed up a bit when she stare at him, Ash couldn't help but noticed how attractive she was with her blue colored eyes and dark brown colored hair. '_Wow, she was amazing._' Ash thought in his mind. He then was cut off form his thoughs when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Hilda asked Ash. "You dose off there for a moment." Hilda said to Ash.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for the assist." Ash thanked Hilda.

"No problem, besides I did it because I hate people like them. I really hate those kinds of people a lot, they think they can boos someone around just because there're rich or high class." Hilda said with disgust. "But enough about that, my name's Hilda White. What's your name." Hilda said.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, I'm in class 1-A." Ash said as he let out a smile.

Hilda then gasp, "You're in class 1-A? I'm in 1-A too! We're classmate!" Hilda exclaimed cheerfully.

Ash then felt a little happy, he was in the same class with Hilda for the whole school year. "Sweet, that is awesome." Ash said excitingly.

"Come on, let's head to class now." Hilda said as she grabbed Ash's hand, Ash felt electricity flowing though him. Hilda also felt electricity, she felt like a spark in her body.

They soon made it in front of there classroom with a sigh above that reads '1-A' which means that there in the right room, Hilda went and opened the door and see that teacher with an blanck look on her face, she seems to be in her twenties with brown hair hair. "You two are late, please take your seats so we can finally begin." the teacher to Hilda and Ash.

Hilda and Ash went and took there seats, Ash sat at the far left second last next to the window while Hilda sat behind of Ash. "Now I will begin the introduction, my name is Aurea Juniper. You should refer to me as Juniper-sensei." Aurea said to the class. "Now, let's begin with the introduction. We'll start from front to back." Aurea said to the students.

Each students stood up and introduced themeself to the class one by one, soon it was Ash turn. He stood up and was a little shaken, "H-Hello, my name is A-Ash Kechum. It's very nice too be here, I look forward in getting to know each and everyone of you." Ash said and sat back down. Next came Hilda's turn, she stood up and introduced herself calmly.

"Hi there, my name's Hilda White and I look forwards in getting know all of you. I also like talking with friends, texting and hanging out. I don't like bullies because they disgust me and there're rude. I also-" Hilda didn't finished as Aurea cut her off.

"Alright Hilda, we don't need a full introduction. Just a little about yourself, that's all. "Aurea said as she sweatdropped. Hilda then sat back down and the class continued with the introduction. After it was finished Aurea then had an announcemet to make. "Alright student settle down, I have announcement to make. Today you will get to choose which school club you'll be signing up in, you have the end of the week to decide which club you'll be entering." Aurea said to the class. "Now, I will let you decide on the club, I'll be back in 10 minutes so behave yourselfs." Aurea said as she exited the classroom.

Ash was now pondering what club he should enter, he hasno idea what he should pick. '_What club should I join_?' Ash tought to himself. He then felt Hilda poking behind him, he turned around to face her.

"So, have you decided what you wanna join yet?" Hilda asked Ash.

"Not yet," Ash answered. "What about you?" Ash asked Hilda.

"I'm not sure at the moment, I'll decide later" Hilda responded. Ther then talked about what club they should join while the other students chat with one another.

* * *

**And that is it for my first chapter, I will update next chapter when I finished with my other story. Review of what you think and I might update.**

**That's all for now, laters.**

**P.S if you're interested in reading my other story, come check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and welcome back with my story. After I update this one I'll have to refocus on my main story at the moment. So I hope this will keep you busy for the time being. There will be a few surprise in this story, hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Academy clubs fun.**

While the freshmen was busy talking about what club to join, he head on over to see the second year student Ace. He has a bored expression on his face as he glanced out the window, "Ace." a female voice called out to him, but he didn't answer. "Ace." the voice was a little louder but Ace still didn't respond. "ACE FUDO!" this time the voice shouted.

Ace slowly turned his gaze back to the classroom, he stared at his teacher for a brief moment before answering. "Yes, Fennel-sensei." he responded.

Fennel Makomo is a female teach with blue eyes with dark blue hair, she wore a simple white lab coat with glasses and a flower hair clib on her left side hair. "Now that I got your attention, can you do me a favor of taking these flyers to the fresmens class for me. They're for the freshmens to choose which club to pick." Fennel asked politely.

Ace got up and received the flyers and headed out, he looked through the flyers and sees many to choose from. '_I guess these are okay clubs, although not all of them will be selected._' Ace then went downstairs and head to class 1-A. "Juniper-sensei, I'm here to give you these flyers." Ace said who attracted attention to himself, but unfortunately Juniper-sensei was not in class at the moment.

Ace then head on inside and received stares from many students, "So, it seems you kōhais are pondering what club to choose at the moment." Ace said to the class with his left hand in his pocket. He then sat on Juniper-sensei's desk, "Tell me a story while we kill some time, I'm rather bored at the moment." Ace said as he held his face with with his left hand.

"What do you have in mind, senpai?" a brunette ask. She was also wearing the Hearthome academy uniform, she has blue eyes and her hair style is an upside down V. The said girl is named May Mable.

"Whatever you want, games, movies, shows, anything. Just as long as it keeps me from dying of boredom." Ace said to the class.

The freshmens all muttered of what to talk about, about 20 seconds later a blonde male student spoke up. "I have one senpai, first my name's Barry Jun. And I like to pull pranks sometime, one time I pulled a classic one on my friend." Barry said as he stood up. "One time I told my friend a scary story, at first he didn't believe me so I did specific things to convince him. He then gotted scared and that's when I finiseh it up by tapping on his window muttering his name." Barry then broke out laughing. "I tell ya, he couldn't sleep for three days, and best part I got it all on camera." Barry finished as he sat back down with a goofy smile.

"Well, that was amusing." Ace said. "Who else would like to go next?" Ace asked. This time a bluenette answered.

"I have something I would like to talk about." she has dark blue hair and eyes. "My is Dawn Berlits, and this is what I like to talk about." Dawn then stood up to speak. "One time on valentines day I rigged the game of spin the bottle, me friend kept getting pointed and we dared her doing some inappropriate things." Dawnsaid as she started to giggle. "Lastly when she fell asleep we drew on her face and she began to muttered a few things."

Ace then rose a brow, "What 'things' exactly?" Ace asked.

"Well it's-" Dawn was cut off when a female student with vermillion colored hair interupted her.

"You promise you wouldn't tell!" she exclaimed as she blushed.

"Oops, sorry Zoey. Sorry senpai, some things are best to remain secret." Dawm apologized.

Ace just waved it off, "It's alright, I understand. Anyone else?" Ace asked. This time there was a silent the classroom, '_This gotten quite, time to pull out my favorite game then._' Ace thought to himself. He then stood up leaving the flyers on the table. "Since no one have anything else to say, I guess I'll play my favorite game." Ace said out load. The student was confuseg of what Ace meant, Ace walked up to the chalk board and began to draw three big hearts. "Time to play match maker, or I like to call it; cupid." Ace said with a smile on his face.

At that moment the whole class is astonished by Ace's choice of game, some were nervouse while some were a bit excited. As soon as Ace announced his game they heard footsteps running in the distance, the footsteps came closer and the door slide open to a panting Shade. "I heard cupid game!" Shade exclaimed excitedly. Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden appearance.

"Shade-senpai, so glad you can join me." Ace said unsurprised. Ace know full well that Shade would show up if he mentioned the game, he then turned his attention back to the class. "Now, shall e begin? Okay let's start" Ace didn't let a few people replied and started anyway, he used his index finger and thumb and made a camera like hand and began 'scouting' potential candidates.

Ace spotted Zoey and smirked, "You, the one with vermillion colored hair." Ace called out, she blushed at the sudden call. "Zoey was it?" Ace asked still holding his camera like hand.

"Y-Yes, my name is Zoey Nozomi, senpai." she responded.

Ace then began 'scouting' her potential boyfriend, he spotted a student with dark color eyes and purple colored hair. "You, the one with the purple hair sitting in the back."

"You mean me, senpai?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"Well do you see any other purple hair student here?" Ace said.

"I guess not, My name is Paul Shinji." Paul introduced. "Now what, senpai?" Paul asked.

Ace then undid his camera like hand and began to scribble Zoey and Paul's name on the bottom heart, it reads 'Zoey x Paul'. "And, done." Ace said as he finished writing, he then turned to the two bewild face of Zoey and Paul's face bead red.

"W-Wait what! Me with HIM?!" Zoey exclaimed as she pointed to Paul.

"Yeah senpai, what's up with that?!" Paul exclaimed.

"Now, now. It's just a game," Ace reassured them. "altough I did pair Cheren and Bianca and they ended up together." Ace muttured out loud. "But don't worry, it's not guaranteed." he then began scouting for the next couples. He then spotted Dawn, "Looks like you're the lucky one Dawn." Ace said as he smirked.

"M-Me, senpai?" she said she blushed. Ace nodded and began looking for her the boyfriend, he then saw Barry and smirked.

"Target locked, Barry Jun." Ace said as he began writing the middle heart that says 'Dawn x Barry'

Barry then stood up shocked, "Hold on senpai! You can't do this!" Barry exclaimed. "I'm gonna fine you for doing this!" Barry exclaimed as he pointed towards Ace.

"Calm down, it's just a game. Besides, I don't see her complaining." Ace gestured towards Dawn who look down embarrassed. Barry then calmed down for a moment and sat back down. "Now, let's locate the last one." Ace then begun his search, he spotted Hilda in the corner and said. "Yes, you the brunette in the right end seat."

Hilda was a bit excited and nervous. "Nice, so who's my potential lover?" she asked. Ace was surprised, she was the only one who answered differently.

'_Hmm, she's no ordinary girl. This should be interesting._' Ace thought to himself. Ace then search but not too long as he found him already. '_Found him._' Ace then let out a chuckle. "Okay, I found him. Congratulations-" Ace was cut off when he heard Juniper-sensei's voice.

"My, my, what do we have here." Ace paled at the sudden appearence of Juniper-sensei. "Care to explain why you're here, Ace?" she asked.

Ace let out a nervouse chuckle, "Funny story sensei, me and Sh-" Ace didn't finish as he noticed Shade bailed on him. And left a note on the floor.

_Later XD._

'_That traitor!_' Ace cursed his friend for leaving him to take the punishment, he then remembered why he came here. "Oh now I remember," Ace then picked up the flyers and handed a few to Juniper-sensei. "Fennel-sensei wanted me to give you these."

Juniper-sensei took a few from Ace and replied. "That's nice and all but, that still doesn't mean why you were playing match maker." Juniper-sensei asked.

"Because I was bored." Ace said simply.

Juniper-sensei giggled then started to laugh, after she finished she then turned back to Ace. "Oh Ace, you're the same as always. Pairing people up for entertaiment, but it's good to see you again." she then gave Ace a hug and the girl 'awed' at the sight.

"Well, you were my first teacher. So why wouldn't I see my sensei." Ace said as he returned the hug. He then let go and headed to the door, "Well, I better go now. See you later sensei," Ace then turned to the class. "and if you want more fun like what we did come join the Otaku fun club. We'll be waiting you with open arms." he then bid farewell and left.

Juniper-sensei then handed eveyone the flyers and see many to choose from, eveyone spotted 'Otaku fun club'**(A/N Sorry for the sucky name.)** at the top of the list. Many student began to mutter to others as should they join or not. There was two who was really excited to join. They were Ash and Hilda, after meeting Ace and Shade they dicided that they were more fun to be around. _'I wonder who Ace-senpai_ _paired me with?_' Hilda thought to herself.

Ace had finished delivering all the flyers to the freshmen class and started to head upstairs, he instead of back to class he headed towards the roof. When Ace made it he saw Shade leaning against the fence, he headed there and stood next to him. "I thought you went back to class, Shade-senpai." Ace said.

"Looks like we both have to same thing in mind spending our class time on the roof." Shade said to Ace.

Ace then punched Shade in the face, "What was that for!" Shade exclaimed with anime tears streaming out.

"For bailing me like that." Ace said.

"Come on, I'm sorry." Shade pouted.

"Whatever." Ace said. he then stared at the the distance. "_Y__ou are_ _a lucky guy, Ash. Hilda is perfect for you._" Ace muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Shade asked.

"It's nothing," Ace said, he then turned and headed back. "later senpai."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter but I want to get back at my other story, so I leave you with this for now. I'm also thinking of making a third story, hmmm should I?**

**Ace: Why the hell am I in a high school story!**

**BP: Because I can make you. :T**

**Ace: That doesn't answere the question (-_-)**

**BP: Because I had an Idea and 'poof', you're in this story.**

**Ace: *Facepalm***

**Shade: I am your senpai, give me respect. *smirk***

**Ace: Respect this! *Throw a random pie at Shade's face***

**BP: Uh oh, this is about to go down. Well I better leave before.**

**Shade: PIE WAR!**

**BP: Shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my royal readers, Blue Phoenix 20th here. Sorry for the delay, but I am here now. Before we begin the story, you will laugh, you will be mind blown or not, you will love this chapter, you will probably hate me for it too. Please don't hate. It is cute but also kinda...well I got nothing else to say. Enjoy. And sorry for the sucky tittle.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dancing Sakura**

Ace is now heading heading back to class after a little 'chat' with Shade, when he got back he received a stern look from Fennel-sensei. "What took you so long, Ace." she asked with her arms crossed.

"I had to go to the restroom." Ace answered as he took his seat. Fennel-sensei was not believing one thing he says. She walked up in front of Ace desk with her arms crossed.

"Listen Ace, either you tell me the truth or I have to force it out of you." Fennel-sensei said sternly.

Ace then signed, he knows Fennel-sensei is really persistent. "You wanna know, fine." Ace said, "I was playing cupid again." Ace said out loud for the entire class to hear.

The class fell silent for a second before some students broke out laughing, those who didn't laugh was Cheren, Bianca, Virgil and Stephan. Ace sighed in annoyance, "Well Ace, I see no reason why you have to hide it." Fennel-sensei said, "Besides, young love is really beuatiful." Fennel-sensei said with a dreamt expression.

Ace sweatdrop and waved his hand in front of her face, he received no response, '_She really needs a boyfriend._' Ace said in his head. He then attempt to sneak out of class, but was stop by Fennel-sensei.

"And where do you think you're going now Ace," Fennel-sensei said, "you just got back and now you're heading out again." she then walk up to Ace and drag him back to his seat by the ear. "Now sit down young man, otherwise I will sent you straight to the head master." Fennel-sensei said. She then walk back to the front of the class, "Now back to our lesson at hand, who can name the three Pokemon that can evolve with a thunder stone." Fennel-sensei asked the class.

A few students raised there hand, Fennel-sensei then scan the class to choose a student to answer. "Yes Cheren, what is your answer." Fennel-sensei said.

"The three Pokemon that can evolve with a thunder stone is Pikachu, Eevee and Eelektrik." Cheren answered as he push his glasses up.

"Very good Cheren, now what can answer me a Pokemon that can change stance from attack and defence form." Fennel-sensei asked the class.

This time Ace, Cheren and Virgil rose there hands. "Hmm, how about you Ace. You did skip a few minutes of class." Fennel-sensei said.

"Alright then, the Pokemon is Aegislash. Due to Aegislash having the ability Stance Change it can change its form by using an attack, when attack he change to Blade forme and when using King's Shield it changes to Shield frome." Ace said.

"Very well done Ace, why couldn't you be that smart all the time. Alright then, let's continue." Fennel-sensei said. And so, the class continue on. A few questions were answered by Cheren and Virgil, Ace had decided to skip a few.

The class studied until lunch break which was signaled by the bell, "Alright class, I will see you all after your break is over." Fenel-sensei said as she exited the class. Ace grabbed his bento and headed out.

"Hey Ace, we'll meet you at the rooftop okay?" Virgil said to Ace as he, Cheren and Bianca headed upstairs.

"Alright then, I'll meet you guys up there soon. I gotta do something first." Ace said to his friends, he then headed a floor lower and walked towards class 1-A. As he pass, the freshmen was whispering amongs themselfs. "_Is he a upperclassmen?_" "_What is a upperclassmen doing here?_" "_Hey isn't he Ace-senpai, the one who showed up in our class today._" they whispered.

Ace made it to the front door of the class which was opened, he took a peek inside and saw the person he was looking for. "Hey Ash, come and have lunch with me on the rooftop." Ace called out to him.

Ash had heard Ace's voice and sees him in front of the classroom door waving at him, he soon got up and walked towards Ace. "Ace-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"What, can't a few friends have lunch together." Ace repied, "Now come on, everyones waiting." Ace said as he grabbed Ash's arm and headed upstairs. They were almost to the stairs when Hilda called out to them.

"Hey, wait up." she called out to Ace and Ash, "I wanna come and eat with you guys too." she said as she ran up to them.

"Sure, the more the merier." Ace said in agreement. The three student then headed upstairs to the rooftop.

Apon arriving they were greeted by a cheerful voice, "Ace~~~~~, we're over here." a female voice called out. Ace saw Bianca waving at him as she is sitting with Cheren and Virgil.

Ace waved back and headed to them, "Hey guys, sorry I took long. I wanted to introduce you guys to Ash and, I'm sorry but I didn't get your name earlier."

"The name's Hilda White, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hilda introduced herself.

"The pleasure is all ours, we welcome you to Hearthome academy with open arms." Virgil said.

"Enough fancy talk Virgil, let's eat." Ace said as he sat down with his friends. Ash and Hilda sat next to each other, the group is sitting in a circle. Ace put down hin bento and unwrapped it. Inside was a five bow lunch and Ash and Hilda stared at it in surprise.

"Wow senpai, you're really hungry huh." Ash said as he took out his lunch box. Ash has a rice lunch box with meatballs and a side of salad.

"It's not just for me, it's for someone else too." Ace said as he took a fried noodle bento.

"Who?" Hilda asked as she munch on her sandwich.

"YO ACE!" the group then turned to see Shade walking towards them, "I see you brought the to freshmen, any reason?" he asked.

"What, can't a friend join to eat lunch together." Ace said as he handed Shade a bento. "Here, I made yours."

Shade gladly accepted it and sat down with the rest, "So, what clubs have you two decided." Shade asked Ash and Hilda.

"I'm not sure, I think I'm gonna look a little more." Ash said.

"Well I'm going to pick a club that can entertain me, it's more fun if you join a club that has craziness in it." Hilda said with a smile, "By the way, how come you guys don't advertise at front like most schools." Hilda asked.

"It's because the academy like to let students choose within the class, give them a surprise and let them guess what club we have." Shade answered. "Speaking of club, we better organize everything so the freshmen can join." Shade said to Ace.

"Way ahead of ya, I got everithing planned while I was in class." Ace said. "By the way, where's Stephan?" Ace asked.

"He said he went to check on our club room, he skipped lunch with us just for that," Cheren answered.

* * *

After the group all finished there lunch they had a few minutes to spare before heading back to class, "We still got about 15 minutes left, what do you guys wanna do." Virgil said as he checked his wristwatch.

"How about we play truth or dare." Bianca suggested.

"What are we? kids? I rather play something that won't embarrass me." Ace said.

"Why? I think it's fun." Hilda said.

"Yeah, we should all play." Ash agreed.

"Okay, it's decided then." Shade said, "We'll play truth or dare." Shade declaired as he struck a pose.

Ace then sighed, "If you guys insist, but leave me out of this." Ace said as he layed down.

"Oh no you don't, you are playing it because I dare ya." Shade said as he lifted Ace up by the collar of his uniform.

"Fine, who goes first." Ace asked the group.

"I will!" Bianca exclaimed happily, she looked at the group then choose picked Cheren. "Cheren, truth or dare." she asked.

Cheren though for a moment before answering, "I choose truth." Cheren said.

"Okay, is it true that you still have a plushie of a Snivy in your room?" Bianca asked. Cheren then started to sweat, it is true that he has a plushie, but he never told anyone about it.

Cheren then swallowed and answered, "Yes, it's true." Cheren admitted with reddened cheeks, Shade broke out laughing while Virgil and Ace let out a chuckle, Bianca was giggling while Ash and Hilda stared at him dumbfounded. "Alright, my turn." Cheren said as he glace at the group. "Ace, truth or dare." Cheren asked his friend.

"Dare, give it your best shot." Ace said with a smirk.

Cheren then had a misschievous grin on his face, "Alright then, Ace I dare you to confess your feelings to someone you love." Cheren said with a smirk. Ace then frowned at Cheren's dare.

"Not even in your wildest imagination that I would do that, besides, I don't have my eye on anyone at the moment." Ace said as he lays back down.

"Really? I though you have eye fo C-" Shade was cut off when Ace silenced him with his hand.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP ANY SECRET!" Ace exclaimed as he covered Shade's mouth. "The point is I'm not doing it." Ace said to Cheren while still keeping his hand on Shade's mouth.

"You can't skip a dare, either you tell her or we tell the whole academy." Cheren said with a smile. Ace sighed and let go of Shade.

"Fine, but I'll do it after class." Ace said.

"Fair enough." Cheren said as he pushed his glasses back up.

"My turn then." Ace said. He eyed his friends and smiled. "Ash, truth or dare."

Ash gulped before answering, "I pick d-dare." Ash said sheepishly.

Ace then smired as he has a plot in mind, "I dare you to do a play with Hilda, you be a knight and Hilda is the princess. The scene is where the knight and the princess do a slow dance then kissed at the end." Ace said as he has a big tooth grin on his face.

Shade had heard this is now rolling on the floor laughing, "Hahahahaaha, you are a genius Ace. This is gold, I vote for this dare." Shade said while still laughing.

"I agree, I want to see it." Bianca agreed.

"Don't we need music for the slowdance?" Virgil asked.

Ace then pulled out his phone, "Way ahead of ya." Ace said with a smile.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Cheren asked.

"Maybe..." Ace responded, while the conversation was happening Ash and Hilda blushed a little from the dare.

"Do I really have to do it?" Ash asked. He was feeling rather nervous about this dare.

"No worries, it's only us here, no one else." Ace reassured Ash.

"That's not what I meant." Ash muttered.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Hilda said trying to be brave. Ash was a little uncertain, but Hilda reassured him with her smile. She sttod up and extended her hand for Ash to take. "Let us dance my royal knight." Hilda said getting into character.

Ash sighed and smiled, he took Hilda's hand and gently kissed it. "It would be my honor, princess Hilda." Ash said also getting into character. Ace then play the song from his phone.

**[Song: Nightcore- Sakura Modern]**

Ash lead the dance, even though he had very low experince with dancing. The dance is quite nice as the song goes on. Ash led Hilda, twirling her as he led her. Hilda follwed his lead and was surprised of Ash and his dancing skill. The winds picked up a little and the cherry blossoms flew up the roof, the cherry bollsoms then flew around the two dancers.

"Even nature agrees with this song, the cherry blossoms are a nice touch to it." Virgil said amazed at the sight. The cherry blossoms matched the sigt and music perfectly, they are in complete harmony.

The cherry blossoms swirled around Ash and Hilda as they dance, the two only focushed there gaze at each other. Brown meets blue and blue meets brown, they had completely ignored the others around them and focushed on each other's eyes. '_She is so beautiful._' Ash said in his head.

'_He's so handsome._' Hilda thought to herself.

'_I wish this moment never ends._' they both thought, they continued to dance until Hilda tripped backwards. Ash quickly grabbed her by the torso and preventing her from falling, Ash stared deep in her eyes and Hilda did the same.

"You okay?" Ash asked concerned. Hilda nodded as she smiled, "That's a relieve." Ash said. He then noticed the position they were in, what it looks to be that Ash had diiped Hilda down. He then pulled her back up and smiled, "Sorry, got a little caught up in the moment." Ash appologized.

"No problem." Hilda said, "Let's continue our dance." Hilda said. Ash nodded and continued dancing with her, they two then felt a lovely sensation. As the music draws near, the two dancers slowed down. Then they touched foreheads together, there lips were close to each other. They slowly move closer and there lips inches apart, the group then waited faited breath for the moment. The moment was soon disturbed when the bell rang which lunch is over.

**[Song ended]**

Ash and Hilda heard the bell and separated, there faces are heavely flushed and sweating madly. There heart are pounding rapidly, '_Why did it had to end._' they both cursed.

"Darn bell, of all time it had to be now." Ace said irritated.

"Can't help it, it's in the system." Cheren said as he helped Bianca stood up. "Come on, we better head back to class or Fennel-sensei will be mad." Cheren said as he and Bianca head back to class.

"Hurry up soon, Ace" Bianca said as she follwed Cheren.

"I better head back too, don't be late this time." Virgil said as he left.

"Well, that was fun." Shade said. "Bye now you two, and remember _you're _dare, Ace." Shade reminded Ace before he left.

Ace stood there, eye twitching at the reminded dare. '_No kiss and I still have to do that dare, can this get any worse._' Ace said in his head.

"We better go now, later senpai." Ash said as he walked with Hilda.

"See ya senpai, thanks for the awesome time." Hilda said as she followed Ash. Ace sighed and collapsed on the floor, he stared up in the sky and enjoyed the view of the clouds.

"They were so close." Ace said as he stared at the clouds. '_What pretty clouds, at least they don't disappoint me._'

"Aren't you going to head back to class, Ace." a voice interupted Ace from his thoughts, he turned to the doorway and sees one person he wouldn't expect to see.

"C-Cynthia-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ace asked confused.

"I think the question is, what are _you _doing here." she asked, "Shouldn't you be heading back to class by now."

Ace just continued to lay on the floor, "Nah, I prefer staring at the clouds better." Ace said. Cynthia then walked up to Ace and sat next to him, Ace then moved a bit further from.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not avoiding you, who said that I was." Ace said, "I think you're avoiding _me _instead."

"That makes no sense at all." Cynthia said as she let out a giggle. Ace then got up and headed back, "Aren't you going to help me up? It is a gentlemen way to do." Cynthia said as she reach out her hand. Ace walked back to her and helped her up.

"I'll be seeing ya, I guess." Ace said as he waved her good-bye.

"Also, next time you play cupid make sure you invite me, it seems more fun that way." Cynthia said as Ace left the roof.

* * *

Ace made it in the third floor hallway and headed to his class, '_Why does she had to be there._' Ace said in his head as he made it to class. Once he made it back he sees that Fennel-sensei had not come back yet. He then took his seat at the back and stared outside, '_So much for coming to class early, now I have nothing to do._'

"Alight class, let's continue our lesson." Fennel-sensei said as she walked back in. "Before we begin, Ace you are called to the club meeting right now, you may go." Fennel-sensei said. Ace raised a brow confused, he had not been notify by this. He got up from his seat and exited the class, "Alright, now that thats out of the way let's continue." Fennel-sensei said.

Ace walked to the class room that had the name plate 'Poetry Club'. Ace opened the door and walked in, "So nice of you to join us, Ace." said a young adult. He has long tea green hair tied in a ponytail, he has grey eyes and has a smile on his face. "Please, take a seat." he gestured to many empty chairs

Ace took a seat and sat down, "So, why would you call me here out of the blue, N-senpai." Ace asked N.

"I apologize, but the drama club president is the one who called the meeting." N explained to Ace.

"And where is the rest of the club president I might ask, they too are suppose to be here, right?" Ace asked. Then a knock came from the door. The door opened to reveal a silver headed young man. "And where have you been, Steven." Ace asked.

"Sorry, I had a surprise test today." Steven appologized as he took a seat. The door then opened to two more students, one has a long black hair that reach his back and covered his left eye. The other student has red afro and grey eyes. "Glad to see that you can make it, Flint and Nando." Stven greeted the two.

"It is my pleasure to be here, after all the drama president is the one who called the meeting." Nando said with a smile.

"Now, where is our host." Flint said, "I have to get back to organize the club room before the freshmen signs up."

"I bet she's thinking of what ice cream to eat again." Ace said as he place his elbow on the table. '_Where is she, hurry up already._' Ace thought as he close his eyes. They then heard a soft knock came from the door, it soon opened and the drama president soon arrived. "It's about time Cynthia-senpai." Ace said.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having fun staring at the clouds, it was really enjoyably." Cynthia said as she walked in, she then took a seat and all the club president are gathered. "Now for roll calls, N from the poetry club." Cynthia said.

"Present." N said calmly.

"Steven from kendo club."

"Here." Steven said.

"Nando from the Musician club."

"I am here." Nando said.

"Flint from the boxing club."

"You know it." Flint said

"And Ace from the Otaku club." Cynthia said.

"I'm here, but don't we need the other club president?" Ace asked.

"The others don't need to, since they have many members already." Cynthia said.

"So, you gathered us to discuss who joins our club? Am I right?" Ace said as he sat traight up. Cynthia just nodded as an answere, "Then you don't need me then, because I alread advertise mine." Ace said as he got up.

"Oh, you mean the playing match maker in class? I can see you advertise really well." Cynthia said sarcastically. "Now, take your seat and let's get this meeting started.

* * *

After a full hour of boring talk, Ace had finally made it through without falling asleep. He was heading back to his class when he was called out to. "Hey Ace, you goteverything you need?" Flint said from behind Ace.

"Yeah I got it, I'm just glad that ir's over. I don't think I can stand any longer of boring meetings anymore." Ace said as he continued on walking.

"I'm still surprised that you actually formed a club when you were a freshmen, I gotta give you credits for that." Flint said as he walked next to Ace.

"I formed my own club because I didn't like any clubs last year, so I did what I did."Ace said, "Even the drama club didn't have what I was looking for."

"Now don't lie, you almost joined because you had one reason." Flint said as he nudge Ace's arm.

"That is ridiculous, even if I joined she wasn't the reason." Ace said as walked a bit faster.

"Of course it isn't." Flint said sarcastically with a sly smile.

"I'll see you when ever, later senpai." Ace said as he walked back to his class room.

Flint stood at the hallway with a sly smile, '_He totally has hots for Cynthia, you can't hide it for long, Ace._' Flint said in his head, he then walked up the stares and headed to class.

* * *

**And I am done, that turned out longer than expected. How you enjoy, and remember to review, follow and favorite. It helps boost my convident in writing. And I do it all for you, my royal readers.**

**Also if you are interested in reading more stories from mua, you can go ahead and click my pen name and it will take you to my profile where I have my first story written.**

**BP: Well, that turned out better than expected.**

**Ace: Yeah right, the two was about to kiss when the bell rang. How is that better.**

**BP: suck it up, loves take time and you know it. Or I might tell everyone your little crush.**

**Ace: You will do no such thing. Otherwise I start pie war again.**

**BP: Well played, fine you win this round.**

**Ace: Now if you excuse me, I'm heading to the roof again.**

**Cynthia: *follows Ace quitely***

**BP: This should be interesting. *Grabs camera***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back my royal readers, I hated myself for not updating for you guys. So, I inslaved myself on updating this soon for you, that's right I did it for you, me fellow and royal readers. I forced myself to wrote this and here it it, I present to you Chapter 4.**

**Also, to anyon who doesn't know what senpai mean:**

**In Japan, **senpai** (先輩?) is a mentor or senior and **kōhai** (後輩?) is a protégé or junior. The mentor system is found at all levels of education, and in sports clubs, businesses, and informal or social organizations. The relationship is an essential element of Japanese seniority-based status relationships, similar to the way that family and other relationships are decided based on age, in which even twins may be divided into elder and younger siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: All logic is thrown out the window.  
**

As Ace walked towards his class he stopped and pondered a though, '_This year should be fun, although I worry for the upcoming event._' Ace pondered. He then resumes walking towards his classroom. Once he made it he took his seat and resumed his habit of staring out the window.

"At least answer some of the questions on the board, Ace." Fennel-sensei said as she wrote some questions on the chalk board. Ace sighed and pulled out his notebook, he picked up his pencil and scribble the questions down.

After a few minute the class bell rung, "Okay class, we will now head to the gymnasium for our last lesson, after that we will be finished for today." Fennel-sensei said as she and the class head out. Ace and his classmen walked towards the gymnasium which is at the back of the school.

Once the students have made it they stood in a neat single file ling with three rows, "Alright students, today will be a test on your battling skills." Fennel-sensei announced to everyone, "You will choose a partner of one person, then the partner you have chosen will have a battle to see who's strongest among the other. After that, the strongest of that group will face the others to see who's strongest student of the class. Now, have fun and be careful." Fennel-sensei finished.

* * *

"Alright class, we will now head over to the gymnasium. Today we will be spectating the upper classmen in there Pokemon battle, now let's head over there with a neat orderly fashion." Juniper-sensei said as the class follwed suited.

"I wonder which class we'll be spectating?" Hilda asked Ash, walking next to her.

"I dunno, I wonder if it's Ace-senpai's class. Then that will be awesome to watch." Ash said excitedly. Hilda nodded in agreement. They then made it to the gymnasium and stood on top of the catwalk to view from above.

Surprisinly a few third year students was there also, "Hey, I see Ace-senpai down there. And along with Cheren-senpai, Bianca-senpai and Virgil-senpai." Ash said, "It looks like we made it just in time."

On the field they see Ace paired up with one of his fellow classmen, his name is Ken and Ace's first opponent for the round. "Come on out, Haunter." Ken said as he threw his Pokeball. Out came a purple looking creature of only a head and two hands. Ace studied his opponent's Pokemon before grabbing a Pokeball out of his pockets.

"Dewott, time to battle." Ace exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. Out came a sea otter that has two shell like seashell at the side of his thighs, " Let's do our best today, Dewott." Ace said to Dewott.

At another group Cheren was facing a student name Crist, Cheren had send out Servine while Crist send out Machop. And at another group, Bianca is battling with Luna. Bianca sended out a Pignite while her opponent send out a Flaaffy. All students waited for Fennel-sensei to start the match with anticipated breath. Virgil sended out Umbreon while his oppenent, Luke, sended out Magmar.

Fennel-sensei walked up the catwalk to see the full view of the class, "Alright class, who ever knocks out the oppenents first wins this fight, please follow the rules and no cheating within the battle!" Fennel-sensei shouted to the class below, "When you are finished battling your oppenent there will be no pausing, you have to battle the next trainer close to you, and the trainer who lost will have to come up here when they have lost." Fennel-sensei explained. "Now, let the battle begin!" Fenne;-sensei exclaimed.

As soon as Fennel-sensei annouched the the start of the battle, the students began to command attacks. Ace and Ken had started already and are in a heated battle. "Dewott, use **Water Gun**." Ace commanded. Dewott then shot a fast stream of water at Haunter.

"Haunter, counter it with **Shadow Ball**." Ken commanded. Haunter then formed a black ball of energy in his hands and launch it at the incoming **Water Gun**. They two attacked collided and ended with both attacks canceling each other out. "Alright Haunter, use **Will-O-Wisp**." Ken commanded to Haunter. Haunter then shot small purple like fireballs at Dewott.

"Dewott, use **Razor Shell**." Ace commanded. Dewott then removed both his scalchop and formed water energy through them, forming a blade. Dewott then swiftly and elegently sliced all the **Will-O-Wisp**. Ken and Haunter were shocked that a Dewott had cut through there attack, "Now Dewott, **Aqua Jet**." Ace commanded. Dewott surrounded himself with water then shooting straight towards Haunter.

Ken's Haunter took a direct hit by the **Aqua Jet **as they were caught off guard, "Dewott, use a close-range **Hydro Pump**." Ace commanded. Before Ken could call out an attack Dewott shot a massive steam at Haunter, thus knocink him out. "Good work Dewott, we're going to win this no problem." Ace said to his Dewott.

**"Dew, Dewott (Yeah, you said it.)" **Dewott responded. Ken returned his Haunter and shook hands with Ace, Ken then wished Ace the best of luck and walked up the catwalk. Around the same time Cheren, Bianca and Virgil had nearly finished there battles.

"Servine, end this with **Leaf Tornado**." Cheren commanded calmly. Servine twist and twirl his tail, leafs became to to appear around Servine's tail. Servine then swung his tail at Machop, knocking it in process. "As calculated, our battle plan is flawless." Cheren commented, he praised his Servine for the good battle.

With Bianca, she was doing fine on her battle. "Pignite, use **Flamethrower**." Bianca commanded as she spin her arm around. Pignite then took a deep breath and shot a **Flamthrower **out of his snout.

"Flaaffy, counter it with **Thunderbolt**." Luna ordered. Flaffly charged up eleltric current around his body, he then fired the lightining attack towards the incoming **Flamethrower**. Both attack collided which resulted in a small explosion and causing up smoke. Bianca didn't hesitate in ordering her next attack, she took the chance she had and used it.

"Now Pignite, finish it up with **Flame Charge**." Bianca ordered. Pignite surrounded his body with fire then charged at Flaaffy with full strenght. Flaffy fell to the floor fainted, Luna was sadden at first but accepted her defeat. She returned Flaaffy and wish Bianca luck with her upcoming battle. She glance around and noticed Ace and Cheren had finished, the two were facing oppesites to each other. '_Guess they want to face each other in the finals._. Bianca thought up.

Finallt with Virgil he was easily winning his opponent, "Now Umbreon, use **Dark Pulse**." Virgil commanded. Umbreon shot rings of dark enery and aimed it towards Magmar.

"Not yet, Magmar use **Protect**." Luke commanded. Magmar surrounded himself with a green-ish bubble barrier, thus blocking the **Dark Pulse **attack. After the attack was over, Luke ordered his next attack. "Now use **Fire Blast**." Magmar then shot a giant fire kanji symbol at Umbreon, Virgil now sees an opportunity to counter.

"Umbreon, use **Quick Attack **to get behind Magmar, then use **Shadow Ball**." Virgil ordered. Umbreon then dashed past the attack and got behind Magmar, he then shot a **Shodow Ball **at Magmar which cause him to faint. Virgil now had won his first round, Luke returned Magmar and exited the field. Now that the four friends were finished with there battle, all they do now is wait for the rest to finish.

* * *

Up on the catwalk the freshmen students were amazed by the four senior student's battle, epecially Ash and Hilda. The two had there eye focused mainly on the four, there bodies were shaking with excitement, adrenaline and suspence. Excitement for the battles they had seen, adrenaline for wishing to be down there instead of up there, and suspence as to see who will be the winner of the class.

"Seeing this battle is really exciting, right, Hilda." Ash said as he continued to wait for Ace and the others to start there next battle.

"I agree, it makes me wanna go down there and battle too." Hilda said with equal excitment.

With the third years they had a good look at the second year's skills in battling, they were muttering with one another as they watch the four students ho finished there battle.

Shade was there and has a big grin across his face, "As I expected from you, Ace. I can't wait till we battle soon." Shade said to himself. Standing a few feet away from Shade is Nando and Flint, they also had an interest in this year's students.

"Do you believe that young Ace will win?" Nando asked Flint.

"Of course he will, he can beat anyone," Flint said. "except me that is." he added.

"Have the two of you ever battled before?" Nando asked with a raised brow.

"Nope." Flint answered plainly. Nando sighed at Flint's remark. They then sees Cynthia walking over to them alongside N, they greeted with one another and continued spectating.

"So, what have I missed." Cynthia asked the two.

"Nothing much, just Ace and his friends won the first round." Flint Answered.

"And it seems that it is about to be round two soon." Nando said to the others.

* * *

The remaining students have finished ther battle, right now there are 8 students remaining. Ace, Cheren, Bianca and Virgil are one of those 8 remaiders. As Fennel-sensei said, the students then glance around for there next opponents. Surprisingly Ace wouldn't have to face his friends till the semi-finals, he spotted one of his classmen who made eye contact with him. And we all know what happens once you made eye contact...you battle, no question asked.

Cheren, Bianca and Virgil had found there next opponents as well, they then got straight into battle as they called out there Pokemon. The opponents Ace was facing is Anthony, Cheren facing off against Kyle, Bianca facing Mira and Virgil facing Ben.

The battle was consistent of Ace's Dewott against Anthony's Linoone, Cheren's Servine against Kyle's Sableye, Bianca's Pignite against Mira's Toxicroak and finally Virgil's Umbreon facing Ben's Vanillish.

All students began battling as soon as as they commanded there attacks.

"Dewott, **Hydro Pump**!"

"Linoone, **Hyper Beam**!"

"Servine, **Leaf Storm**!"

"Sableye, **Shadow Ball**!"

"Pignite, **Fire Blast**!"

"Toxicroak, **Sludge Bomb**!"

"Umbreon, **Dark Pulse**!"

"Vanillish, **Blizzard**!"

All 8 students exclaimed there attacks, in which resulted in a massive explosion and causing up dark smokes. The explosion startled the students from above, both Juniper-sensei and Fennel-sensei had worry on there faces. They worry for the students who are caught in the crossfire of the attacks, but there worry soon washed away as they heard there voices within the smoke.

The smoke lasted a minute before diappearing. Now they had a perfect view of the field, surprisingly there was no damage or a crater. They see Ace's Dewott with Anthony's Linoone clash in a close range combat with **Razor Shell **against **Slash**.

Servine along with Sableye also clash in close slashing dual with **Leaf Blade **and **Fury Swipes**.

Pigite and Toxicroak are in an all out spar against each other, they are both throwing close range attacks after another. The two to see who is the superior fighting type.

Umbreon is circeling Vanillish avoiding his attacks, Ben was having a hrad time attacking since Umbreon kept moving and dodging.

"Dewott, keep up the **Razor Shell**." Ace said to Dewott.

**"Dew. (Right.)"** Dewott responded. Dewott then slice with his scalchops in a faster pace, pushing Linoone back a little.

"Don't give in, Linoone, keep up with **Slash**." Anthony encourage.

**"Li. (Got it.)"** Linoone asnwered. Linoone's claws began speeding up in a rapid pace, trying to over power Dewott's constent blade slashing. The two didn't gave in for a moment, neither does blinking an eye. They continued until one falls, this turned to become a battle of endurance.

With Cheren and Kyle, they were both looking for an opening to counter strike. For the last three minutes Servine and Sableye have been attacking none stop, clashing and slashing like maniacs. Servine was having a little trouble due to he his using his tail to counter two of Sableyes claws. "Servine, retreat back then use **Energy Ball**." Cheren commanded.

Servine jumped back as commanded and shot a green ball of nature energy at Sableye. "Sableye, counter with **Shadow Ball**." Kyle commanded. Sableye then gathered dark energy within his hands and shot the ball it towards the incoming **Energy Ball**. The to sphere attacks collided and resulted in a small explosion, in which knocked both Servine and Sableye back a few feet.

"Don't lose Servine, we have ti win to face Ace later on." Cheren said to Servine.

**"Servine. (Affirmative.)" **Servine responded.

Over at Bianca's battle she was slightly nervous, her Pignite was now Poisoned due to Toxicroak's **Poison Jab** from earlier. She needed to end the battle quick or she will lose the battle here and now. An Idea then struck her, "Pignite, grab on to Tixicraok then fling him to the ground." Bianca commanded with her hand extended. Pignite then took hold of Toxicroak's arm and tossed him over Pignite's shoulder, crashing to the floor. "Now jump up and use **Heat Crash**!" she commanded with as she pump her fist in the air.

Pignite then took a jump and surrounded his entire body with flames, Pignite then drop towards Toxicroak who is attempt to move but failed as Pignite crash down on his body. Toxicroak felt the full force the the attack and fainted with swirls in his eyes. "Alright Pignite, we did it." Bianca cheered. She then took out a Pecha berry out of her pocket and fed Pignite with it.

Mira returned Toxicroak with a sad smile, but she accepted her loss and congratulate Bianca on her win. Bianca exchange hand shake with Mira before she headed up on the catwalk. Bianca was now the first to finish her battle as she sees Ace, Cheren and Virgil still battling.

Virgil is almost finished with his battle, his oppenent was now tired out from the attacks Umbreon landed on it. "Now Vanillis, use **Blizzard**." Ben commanded. Vanillish took a deep breath before exhale cold wind towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use **Protect**." Virgil countered. Umreon then surround himself woth a green-ish bubble that protected himself from the **Blizzard **attack. "Now finish it with **Shadow Ball**." Virgil commanded. After the attack from Vanillish faded, Umbreon then launch a black sphere enery towards Vanillish, knocking it out in process. "Good work Umbreon, we did it." Virgil said as Umbreon walked towards his trainer, Umbreon then received a pat on the head for his work.

Ben returned Vanillish and headed up the catwalk with the rest of the students. Virgil glanced around and sees Ace and Cheren not finished with there battle, "Those two are taking a while to finish." Virgil said as he watched the battle.

Ace and Cheren are now the only two who are still battling, Cheren's battle is behind Ace. Cheren also notice that his friend's battle is behind him, '_Only one way to do this._' Ace thought up.

_'There's one way I can end this._' Cheren said in his head.

'_And that is to use my opponent's attack help him._' they both said in unison.

"Alright Dewott, back up then use **Water Pulse**." Ace commanded. Dewott retreated then formed a watery ball in his hands. He then shot it towards Linoone.

"Servine, retreat back then use **Leaf Tornado**." Servine did as instructed. Servine then let loose a barrage of spinning leaves towards Sableye.

"Linoone, counter it with **Thunder**." Anthony commanded. Linoone's body then spark up with electricity, then shot a straight **Thunder **attach that over powered the **Water Pulse**.

"Sableye, counter with **Dazzling Gleam**." Kyle ordered. Sableye's eye then shine brightly, letting loose fairy enery straight and cut through the **Leaf Tornado**.

The two attacks are now aiming straight towards Dewott and Servine, the attacks was now within a meter of them. _'Now!_' Ace and Cheren though in unison. "Dodge to the side!" they both exclaimed. Dewott and Servine soon jumped out of the attacks aim, Anthony and Kyle was caught surprised by there opponent's action that there attacks hit the opposite Pokemon.

Ace and Cheren now had a perfect opportunity "Now, finish this with **Razor Shell**!/**Leaf Blade**!" Ace and Cheren exclaimed in unison. Dewott sliced Linoone in an 'X' pattern while Servine Sliced his tail downwards. Both Lonoone and Sableye fell to the ground fainted, there trainers then returned them and praised there Pokemon for the great battle.

Now there are the remaining four studens. Ace, Cheren, Virgil and Bianca.

* * *

Everyone up on the catwalk were now staring below, gazing at the four remaining students. Everyone has high expectation for Ace or Cheren to win, they know that Cheren and Ace always rival each other. Due to the fact that Ace is club president and Cheren being the vice-presedent.

"This is really getting intense." Ash spoke up. "Who do you think is gonna win, Hilda." Ash asked Hilda, standing next to Ash.

"I don't know, but I want all four of them to win." Hilda answered.

"Then let's see who really wins this then, although I think it's either Ace-senpai or Cheren-senpai will win." Ash said. Hilda nodded, agreeing with Ash.

* * *

Now, all four students stood at the gymnasium ground, ready to battle. Not any of them dare to make the first move, for they are wise to wait for who to attack first. Virgil is facing Cheren while Ace faces Biance. "Sorry Bianca, no hard feelings." Ace said to Bianca with a aplogetic smile.

"No need, I wanted to battle you anyway, it's unavoidable." Bianca said back, "Now, let's get it started!" Bianca exclaimed with determanation in her voice.

"You got it, Dewott **Aqua Jet**!" Ace commanded. Dewott then charge towards Pignite with **Aq****ua Jet**.

"Counter with **Flame Charge**, Pignite." Bianca commanded as she spin her arm. Pignite stomped a few times and creating up dust, he then charge out with fire around his body. Both attacks collided and exploded, creating smoke blocking Ace and Bianca's vision. The smoke died down and sees Dewott and Pignite in head to headwith each other. Both Poekmon refuse to back an ince as they force one of another to move.

With Virgil and Cheren, they were throwing there attacks. But only missing there targets, "Sirvine, get close then use **Leaf Blade**." Cheren commanded. Servine ran towards Umbreon with his tail glowing green, then Servine jumped and slash downwards at Umbreon.

"**Protect **now Umbreon." Virgil countered. Umbreon summoned the greenish bubble, protecting against Servine's **Leaf Blade**. "You're not bad, Cheren. You've grown since I last battled you." Virgil complemented.

Cheren push his glasses back up then smiled, "Well I certainly did not slack off during summer, I have trained with Bianca from time to time." Cheren answered. "Now, use **Leaf Tornado**, Servine." Cheren commanded as he pointed at Umbreon. After the **Protect **faded away, Servine now has a clear shot to land his attack. After being struck by **Leaf Tornado**, that attacks's effect came along and lowering Umbreon's accuracy.

Virgil gritted his teeth, Umbreon will now have a few difficulty hitting his opponents now due to **Leaf Tornado**. "Umbreon, **Shadow Ball **now." Virgil commanded. Umbreon began to charge up his attack, although Umbreon is having trouble aiming since his accuracy was lowered. Cheren took this chance to attack while he's at it.

"Servine, cut the **Shadow Ball **with your **Leaf Blade**." Cheren commanded. Servine then dashed towards Umbreon then proceeded and sliced the still forming **Shadow Ball**, apon being sliced, the **Shadow Ball **exploded and damaged Umbreon, but not fainted yet. "It seems that your Umbreon is not quitting yet." Cheren said as he examined Umbreon's will from afar.

"That's right, me and Umbreon ain't giving up just yet." Virgil said with his hand balled into a fist. "Let's end this, Umbreon, use **Quick Attack **with every ounce of energy you have left!" Virgil exclaimed as he thrust his fist forwards. Umbreon gathered the last of his strenght and dashed towards Servine.

"I agree, let us end this well fought battle, Servine, use **Tackle **with all all your might!" Cheren exclaimed as he shot out his hand. Servine nodded then ran towards Umbreon with his **Takcle**. The two attacks collided and stopped within there tracks, neither budging an inch. They stood there for about a fe seconds before Umbreon giving up, he fell to the gound with swirls within his eyes.

Virgil sighed, he hoped that he could have won, but Cheren was the victor of this battle. Virgil then returned Umbreon back into his Pokeball, "Thank you for your hard work, it was most spectacular." Virgil said to Umbreon within the Pokeball. He then walk up to Cheren and stuck out his hand, offering him a shake. "That was an amazing battle, you are truely talented." Virgil commented.

"Likewise, you are amazing too. That is my honest statement." Cheren said as he shook Virgil's hand. After they had shook hands, Virgil exited the field to join the rest of the students. Once Virgil made it up there, he received praises for doing his best against Cheren.

Cheren smiled at his friend, he did his best against himself in the battle. Cheren then turn towards Ace and Bianca's battle, it seems that Dewott had recently won his battle. "Good job Dewott, you did great." Ace praised Dewott for his battle.

Bianca looked down in defeat, she returned Pignite and thanked him for the hard battle. "Thank you, Pignite, you did your best, even though you had type disadvantage." Bianca then bowed to Ace and headed toward her class. Before she do, she walk up to Cheren and gave him a quick hug for good luck. "Do your best, Cheren." she said to Cheren. She gave him a quick peck on the cheeck before walking away.

Cheren smiled and trace his hands at the mark where Bianca kissed, '_No worries, Bianca, I will win this for you and me._' Cheren said in his head. He then walk rowards Ace with Servine following close behind. Cheren stood a few feet from Ace, "So, this is it." Cheren spoke up."

"Yeah, class president facinf up against vice-president. This should be fun, right, Dewott." Ace said to Dewott.

**"Dew, Wott. (Yeah, let's do this.)" **Dewott said, agreeing with his trainer. Servine just shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

**(Play SR 71- good bye.)**

Both studens took a few steps back, then there Pokemon walk forward and stood face to face with one another. Dewott stood with his arms ready to draw his scalchop, while Servine positioned himself to counter for incoming attacks. The two Pokemon waited for there trainers to signal them to attack, each not moving an inch...until.

"**Razor Shell**!/**Leaf Blade**!" both Ace and Cheren exclaimed. In that decisive moment, Dewott drew his scalchop while Servine swung his tail. Both attacks blocking each other in equal force. The two Pokemon refuse to budge as they force there attacks forward, the two then heard there next command and backed away.

"**Water Pulse**!/**Energy Ball**!" Dewott shot the watery sphere towards Servine, while Servine launch the orb of green nature towards Dewott. Both attacks collided and resulted in another explosion. The smoke covered the vision of both students and Pokemon, but Ace didn't take chances as to wait for the smoke to clear. He commanded Dewott's next attack before Cheren gets a cahnce to react.

"Dewott, use **Ice Beam **while Servine can't see." Ace commanded.

**"Dew. (On it.)" **Dewott responded. Dewott then formed ice particle in front of his mouth, he then shou the icy cold ray towards where he assumed Servine was standing. Cheren had heard Ace's command took matters into his own hands.

"Servine, dodge then use **Razor Lear**!" Cheren commanded.

**"Ser. (Understood.)"** Servine nodded. Servine jumped up to avoid the **Ice Beam **attack, he then shot a barrage of leafs towards Dewott. The leafs came into out of the smoke and headed towards Dewott.

"Dewott, use **Razor Shell **to cut the leafs." Ace commanded. Dewott the drew hisleft scalchop and sliced all the leafs. The leafs were cut in perfect symmetrical shape by Dewott. "Now, use **Aqua Jet**." Dewott then launch himself towards Servine with his attack. Servine, who was still in the air had no way to dodge. Luckily for him, Cheren anticipated this situation. The smoke began to clear after Dewott came trough the smoke.

"Servine, use **Vine Whip **on the ground to push yourself higher to dodge." Cheren commanded. Servine then let out two of his vines to hit the groun, he avoided the **Aqua Jet **and now has a chance to strike. "Servine, use **Enery Ball**." Cheren commanded. Servine the launch the **Energy Ball **towards Dewott.

"Dewott, stop then use **Razor Shell**." Ace commanded. Dewott then made a full stop within **Aqua Jet **and used **Razor Shell **at **Energy Ball**. The green orb split in half as it exploded behind Dewott. "Dewott, rush in with **Aqua Jet **again." Dewott then re-emerged back to the watery jet torpedo, then shot towards Servine.

The attack hit its mark this time, but did very few damage. "Don't falter. Use **Leaf Blade**!" Servine recovered from the attack then proceeded on slashing Dewott.

"Block it with **Razor Shell**!" Ace commanded. Dewott drew his right scalchop to block the incoming **Leaf Blade **attack, which succeded. "Now draw your next **Razor Shell **attack on Servine." Dewott then drew his left scalchop and activate it. He attempted to slash Servine but he dodge at the last second. But students are getting annoyed with the blocks, dodges and counters.

Ace then had an idea which struck him, "Hey, Cheren." Ace called out. Cheren look towards Ace, "Why don't we settle this ine one hit. Both our Pokemon take a ten feet distance, then by the count of three we commanded our attacks. My Dewott's **Razor Shell **against your Servine's **Leaf Blade**. See who's attack land first." Ace said with a smile.

Cheren quirked his eyebrow at Ace's suggestion, he placed his index and thumb at his chin to thought of the suggestion. He soon chuckled, "I see, settling this in the edo samurai style. The two swordsmen draw there blades to stike there foe down in on swoop, the victor wins while the loser dies. Seems fitting in this situation, I accept." Cheren said with a determine smile.

* * *

Everyone atop the catwalk had heard Ace's declaration and began to mutter with one another, "This seems to be getting interesting." Paul said.

"I'm so excited for this, I wonder who's superior." Barry said with excitement.

"This battle is really fun to watch, right, Zoey?" Dawn asked her friend.

"You bet, a showdown to settle the rival between the two, now that is really epic." Zoey responded.

"Oh boy, this is it. Ace-senpai and Cheren-senpai. Oooh I dunno who will win but I don't care anymore." Ash said as he leaned in closer for a better view.

"Calm down, Ash. I know you wanna see it but be carefull, you don't wanna fall off you know." Hilda said concerned.

A few feet away, Shade was launging to himself as he heard to declaration. "Ace, you son of a gun you never cease to amaze me. This will be to good to miss." Shade said as he continued laughing. Nando was watching this with a calmed smile while Flint had his jaw dropped with a face that says 'Whaaaaat.'

Cynthia giggled at the blue haird teen as she heard from above, '_Such a noble way to fall, I am impressed by your choice of battle, Ace._' she said within her head.

* * *

Below ground right now Ace and Cheren had already took there distance for the dual, Dewott and Servine stood ten feet away from each other, they took stance as they prepare themself for the moment to attack. Ace took a breath before he spoke up, "Alright, I'm gonna start counting." Ace said. Cheren nodded, he then let Ace continued. "Alright, we will no decide this with one attack. Whoever hits who first wins."

Dewott placed hid hands above his left scalchop, while Servine positioned himself lower. "One...Two...THREE!" Ace exclaimed. Dewott dashed forward and Servine as well, while running, both Pokemon began to gather there enery for there attacks. The scalchop on Dewott's left waist started to glow blue, while Servine's tail glow green.

The two were in five inches distance within each other, they decided to draw now and end this. In that feint one millisecod there blade had been drawn and slashed. Neither moved from there position after the attack. Soon Dewott and Servine looked over there shoulders, there eyes meet. Dewott smirked while Servine chuckled. Soon after both Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in there eyes, it was a tie in this dual of swords and blades.

Ace and Cheren looked a bit disappointed bt smiled, they helped there Pokemon up and praised them for the great battle. Dewott cried as he didn't won the battle, "Hey, it's okay. You did great, no need to cry." Ace said to comfort his Dewott.

Servine shed a single tear as he failed the dual, Cheren petted his head to ease his lose. "It is alright, you did your best." Cheren said. The two then returned there Pokemon within there Pokeballs, they then exchanged handshakes. "You did well, president." Cheren said with a smile.

"Same to you, vice-president." Ace said back. They then heard clapping from above, the two turned to see many people clapping and cheering to them for there hard battle today. The two students bow before more students cheered.

* * *

After the battle, the first year was still amazed by it, it was a battle that they would remember for a long time. At this moment Ace and his friends were now heading towards there club room, they made it there with no trouble. Above the sign that reads 'Otaku Club' was written very well. Ace opened the sliding door to see that is was empty, "Ah, the old club room, I miss this place."

Inside there was a big wooden desk at the front with a office chair, and there was many tables and chairs for other student to use in the middle. And at the back had three computers.

"It had been only a few months, it was not that long ago." Cheren corrected Ace.

"I know, but it feels like forever. I can't wait for the fresmens to join." Ace said as he streched.

"I wonder who will be joining us this year." Bianca piped in.

"I'm pretty sure a few students from 1-A, since Ace made his first impression there." Virgil said with a smile. He then checked on the computers to see if they were in working order. "And it seems the computers are fine, it looks like they have been cleaned recently." Virgil said as he observed the screen.

"I think Stephan cleaned them during lunch, speaking of Stephan, where is he?" Ace said

As soon as Ace said it, there friend Stephan burst through the door with a smile. "What's up fellas!" Stephan shouted.

"Sup man, been a while." Ace greeted his friend.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I had to clean this place up to save time, that way when the freshmen comes we don't have to clean it."

"Thanks, we apreciate it." Cheren thanked Stephan.

"So, let's get to business." Ace said, calling there attentions. "What should we do on our first day of the new school year." Ace asked his friends.

"We do what we do every day in our lovable club." said a voice outside the clubroom. Soon the door opened to reveal Shade, "Sup my hoomies." Shade greeted.

"Sup, Shade-senpai. And as you were saying, I agree." Ace said in agreement. "We should keep doing our crazy shenanigans, and we'll add a something new to it while we're at it." Ace then reach inside the desk and pull out a chalk, he began to scrible the schedule for the day. "Finish, now to wait for the kōhais to come."

As soon as Ace finished his sentence, the door opened to reveal the first year students. "Speak of the devil." Ace smirked.

* * *

**And done, sorry for the cliffhanger but this is as far I'm writing it right now, hope you enjoy. Also, I'm allowing a few OC to be submitted, so if you want you can submit your OC here, you can either PM me or review it. Here is the OC form at the bottom.  
**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**School: (You can choose Hearthome Academy or Solacian Town High)**

**Year: (Are they first year, second year or third year.)**

**Personality: (Put more details in it.)**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Sleeping Clothes:**

**Swim wear:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Romance: (If yes, with who?)**

**What club they joined:**

**Reason for joining in the club:**

**Pokemon he/she have: (No legendaries.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Are they willing to do carzy things with Ace and his friends?:**

**Family members:**

**What do they do on there free times:**

**What lifestyle they are living in:**

**That is all, hope to see some of the OC coming in. Also if you are gonna PM me, put the subject as "Student OC". Okay bye now, and this story will be getting update slower due to a preject at school, hope you all understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, first I like to apologize for me being absence, after my vacation, I've gotten lazy. So updates are slower now. And another note, I will be heavily focusing on one story so it is much easier. I will be focusing on 'A Different Path In Sinnoh'**

**I don't know when I will update it, but I will I have PokeAmino, my username is Blue Ace 20th, if you are interested feel free to follow and let me know you come from fanfiction.**

**I will also be changing my username here to Blue Ace so it will suit me a bit better, okay I'll see you all later.**

**Keep on blazing.**

**-Blue Ace**


End file.
